Seeing You Again
by Always the Romance
Summary: Harry & co. goes back in time to the Marauder's era!
1. Pulled into the Past

**DISCLAIMER: S**_igh no I don't own Harry Potter. _

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Pulled into the Past

Ever since Sirius' death, Harry was miserable. As sad as they were, Ron and Hermione tried to soothe him with a forced, comforting smile.

"Harry," Ron tried desperately. "You've still got Remus..It probably won't be the same, but-OW! Hermione!"

She stepped on his foot with frustration. "You are an idiot, Ron," she hissed. "You're supposed to make him _happier_, you dolt!"

"Forget it, guys," said Harry wearily, sensing what they were doing months ago. "I'm...I'm going to the dorms."

They watched him slowly trudge up the stairs. Hermione glared at Ron.

"What?" he asked, nervously.

****

0000000

Harry sat, staring at the window. Why was everything bad happening to him? First, his parents... Torture at the Dursleys'...Godfather...Voldemort... What next?

Professor Lupin was very depressed as well. Harry knew his teacher was as sad as he was.

Harry wished he could see Sirius and his parents once more....Just once more...

"Harry!" yelled Ron, who just came tumbling in. "Help me!"

At the same time he uttered "me," Hermione shot through the doorway and tackled Ron.

Ron winced with pain and looked up at Hermione and she stared back at him.

Hermione looked slightly flustered. Harry grinned, in spite of himself.

"Cut out the sap, guys," he said, trying not the laugh as Ron turned scarlet.

Suddenly, Harry felt a painful jerk.

00000000

Sirius yawned. After a particularly boring date with a flirty Hufflepuff named Julie-something.

"Paddy!" screamed James. "Save me from this mad old bat!"

Lily burst into the common room and attacked him.

Sirius burst into laughter. "What did you do, now, Prongsie?"

James yelped at a particularly painful hit.

"HE TURNED MY CAT BLUE!" she shrieked. "TURN PETTY BACK!"

James chuckled. "Petty?"

Lily paused in her punishing and flushed. "Never you mind," she muttered.

Before James could respond, he heard a crash.

On the floor were three kids.

* * *


	2. 1974

**DISCLAIMER:** _I have NADA related to the Harry Potter series...._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

1974

Ron stared at Remus, who was quietly reading a book before they came, then at Harry.

Harry stared at James.

Hermione glared at Peter.

Harry's eyes swivelled to Sirius, then to Lily.

"Oh My God," he croaked.

0000

James was startled. He looks like me, he thought...except his eyes are green...

James stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. You?"

000

"I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. You?"

Harry stood up shakily. "What year is this?" he demanded, ignoring James' question.

James was taken back. "N-nineteen seventy f-four," he stammered.

Harry swore. He turned his head at gaped at Sirius. "Sirius," he said shakily. "You're alive.."

"Um..yeah, I am," said Sirius, uneasily.

"Harry!" hissed the girl. "Shut it! We need to get Dumbledore!"

"Listen," offered Remus. "We can take you there, if you like."

"N-no thanks. But can we borrow..borrow that map of yours?" Ron asked, not thinking.

Hermione made a funny noise between an irritated snort and an angry growl.

Sirius yelped. "How'd ya know?!" he shouted.

"Long story," said Hermione, dragging Ron and Harry to Dumbledore's office.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the marauders. "What map?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah, Prongs. What map?" Sirius asked James, guiltily.

"Yeah. What?"


	3. Full Moon

**DISCLAIMER**_ Yes I own it. That's exactly the reason why I'm not rich._

_...No. I don't own it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Full Moon

Harry was oddly quiet when Hermione and Ron were explaining the situation to Dumbledore.

He saw his parents.. In person...

"..So you see, professor, we need to get back," finished Hermione

"Hey, where's my dad?" asked Ron eagerly. "Is he dating mum?"

Hermione sighed sadly.

"What is your last name, Ronald?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Weasley."

"I am unaware of this right now, as Arthur graduated three years ag."

"Well the point_ is_," said Hermione irritably. "We need to get back!"

"No we're not. Not _yet_."

It was Harry. He was leaning on his chair, biting his upper lip, staring at the fireplace.

"Yes, we are," Ron contradicted.

"No. You don't know what it's like, do you? Never have seeing your parents..and suddenly they're _there_. I can't miss this chance to get to know them, Ron," said Harry desperately, turning his head to his two friends. "And we might save Sirius."

Dumbledore was intrigued. "What happens to Lily and James in the future?" he asked.

"They die when I'm one, protecting me from Voldemort. That's how I got the scar," said Harry, monotonously, pointing his index finger to the slash on his forehead.

"And Sirius dies saving harry from the Death Eaters,"piped up Ron.

Harry sucked in his breath sharply. How could Ron be so _thick_?

Hermione stomped on his foot. "You brainless wanker," she growled.

Dumbledore, sensing the tension, held out some yellow objects on his palm.

"Ah...Lemon drops?"

They politely declined.

00

"Good Evening, students," boomed Dumbledore's voice."I would like to introduce three students who were enrolled just recently. Er...Harry Rettop, Hermione Granger, and Ronald..Loski."

There was hesitant clapping. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood up, nervously, from their chairs.

Except...they didn't look like the beloved Hogwarts trio we know.

Harry had dark brown hair, and his eyes were black. He hated his new look.

Ron had yellow hair and black eyes. You could tell he hated his new look as well.

Hermione happily stayed the same.

They sat, and Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"As you well know, the forbidden forest is out of bounds and I warn the students, (and you know who I am addressing this especially to) that skipping into the forest will result suspension and possible expulsion."

The Marauders tried not to glance at each other.

"Some years ago-decades perhaps, I myself had foolishly chosen to venture into the forest. I've met an drunken dwarf - nice fellow, though rather daft, I must say..he taught me a very good joke about three ostriches sitting in a bar.."

Professor Mcgonagall lifted her left eyebrow.

"Oh..er..right, sorry. As I was saying, _the forest is forbidden_. Filch had also kindly pointed out that someone had been bewitching his brooms since three years ago.."

Sirius yelled out, "It was ME!"

Just then, two Slytherins pranced on the table. Lucius approached Snape and planted a huge, wet kiss on his lips. It was romantic..but Lucius already had a girlfriend.

In the background, Narcissa scowled.

"Severus," Lucius said, kneeling on the floor. "Will you have the honor of marrying me?"

Snape choked back sobs. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" shrieked Narcissa. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I LOVE HIM, NARCISSA!" declared Lucius. "I LOVE HIM AND I WILL MARRY HIM!"

The Great Hall was filled with catcalls and _awws._

"It was mostly my idea," said Remus with a smirk.

00

Lily sighed._ Again_. Pranks. Her friends were chatting animatedly with each other, and Lily just stared at the two Slytherins snogging as if there was no tomorrow.

Worse, Dumbledore was okay with it. She glanced at the new kids.

She noticed that Harry was looking at the Marauders with a sad expression. Ron, however, was roaring with laughter, banging his goblet on the table with mirth.

She decided to talk to Harry.

00

Harry, though happier by the Great hall incident, was a little depressed. He didn't know why, but he just was.

Absentmindedly, he collided with someone and knocked all of her books around.

"Sorry," he muttered, picking up her books and handing it to her.

He looked up and say a familiar pair of green eyes looking at him.

"It's alright," she said kindly. "I wanted to talk to you, anyway."

Harry let out a sigh. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know..D'you happen to like the marauders?"

"They seem nice and all..Why? Are they horrible?" asked Harry, his eyes twinkling. He was smiling. If Lily only knew who her future husband was going to be...

"Yes," Lily said stubbornly. "They're just horrible. They hex people just because they think they're so damn popular. They strut around and never stop bothering me, especially that Potter."

Harry's smile faded. "James is not horrible. Sure, he can get arrogant, but he's really a nice guy."

"How do _you_ know? You've only known him for a day, after all."

"Couldn't it be that he'll change? He's only sixteen. And he definitely loves you."

Lily reddened. "He's only trying to break Sirius' record for shagging the most girls in the school."

There was hurt in Harry's eyes. "I need to go," he said, and fled down the hall.

Lily groaned. Great. Another Marauder fan.

Lily, Lily, Lily..Oh, if only you knew..

00

"Hello, Ron and Hermione," said Remus, politely. "I'm Remus."

Ron continued gaping at him. "Pr-Pr-Professor Lupin!"

Hermione smacked his head. "Bloody _idiot,"_ she cried.

00

He had seen his mother and father. They didn't know he was their son.

Should he tell them? He wanted so badly to..

He smiled sadly.

He heard a scream and looked up, startled.

Full moon.

00

Lily was wandering outside.

There were so many things crammed into her head.

She was in denial, dammit. She _really _liked James, but she just couldn't show it.

Sighing miserably, she placed her head on the lovely, bright green grass.

Second, Petunia got married with a fat bloke named Vernus or something.Vernus-Verno-  
whatever was rich. Drowsily, Lily turned and saw three figures. The Marauders. They looked furious, and extremely worried.

"EVANS!" Sirius shouted.

Just then, she heard a howl.

"EVANS! GET OUT!" bellowed James. _"RUN!"_

"Tell me what's going on!" Lily ordered, getting up.

"THERE'S A WEREWOLF! OUT!" yelled Sirius.

"Okay you don't have to- Oh My God."

The werewolf turned its head and saw Lily.

She screamed.

000

Harry hastily ran out to the grounds. Desperately, he ran to toward the lake...

..and his mother was being confronted by Moony.

His blood went cold. _Save her, dad,_ he thought.

00

Moony approached the teens hungrily.

James transformed into a stag.

Lily was furious. "What?? Animagi..GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Long story," said Sirius hastily. "Get on his back."

Sirius became a black, bear-like dog and Peter evolved into a rat.

Lily was hoisted on the deer's back.

Immediately, James ran to the castle. Looking back, she saw the werewolf tearing after her, occasionally being held back by Sirius.

They were animagi..

Too frightened to think, she unconsciously slid of the stag's back and was caught by a boy with black eyes. The stag turned and galloped back into the darkness.

Before the stag turned, though, the boy-Harry-_Harry???!-_ extended his arm and stroked the deer's head.

"Dad..." Harry whispered.


	4. Invisibility Cloak

**DISCLAIMER: **_No, I don't own Harry Potter. Happy?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Invisibility Cloak

Harry sighed. Leaning back in his chair, he thought over what had happened in the Department of Mysteries.

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...._

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place._

Harry ran his fingers through his unkempt hair and left the room.

As he passed a few giggly girls, one of them asked him if he wanted to talk in a broom cupboard.

"Nope. Not interested," said Harry, with a yawn, not even glancing at her.

His scar prickled suddenly. Fearing the worst, he broke into a sprint.

Unbeknownst to him, the Marauders were following him in an Invisibility Cloak.

**00**

"Professor," said Harry, panting. "My scar was hurting. D'you think-d'you think Voldemort might be close somewhere?"

Dumbledore tapped his desk, thoughtfully. "It _could_ be...But It is doubtful he should be. It could be that, perhaps, he is feeling an especially strong emotion, as Miss Granger has explained. Nevertheless, we will have precaution. Lemon Drops?"

"Er..No thanks. What precaution?"

"You'll see. Skip along now. I suppose you have your first DADA class now, eh?"

"Professor," Harry said. "Is there a way I could save Sirius?"

It was the question he always longed to ask. He _had _to save Sirius. Life felt simply unbearable without comfort from his father's best friend.

Dumbledore sighed. "Time is a confusing thing, Harry. There is one thing you cannot change-Death. Once a soul moves on, it stays. Even if you warn him of the Veil, Fate will find millions of other ways he will die."

Harry's heart plummeted.

"It will be foolish to tell Lily and James. Their lives were needed to destroy Voldemort temporarily until you became fully trained to thwart him and wipe him off the face of the earth completely."

"You..you.._you don't_..you don't know.," Harry said shakily. "You're talking about m-my parents as if they were j-just _tools_.."

"I did not mean it like that, Harry," contradicted Dumbledore gently. "Don't try to save them, Harry. Without them, millions of others would have died. It would change the entire course of history."

Harry swallowed, his temples throbbing. His eyes stung.

"I'll go, now, thanks," said Harry, turning to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing. Take care."

Take Care.

Take Care. Keep your nose clean. Be careful and don't do anything rash...Harry seethed. That was what Sirius had said. _Keep your nose clean..._

Harry walked out of the doorway and closed the door with a BANG.

He turned and saw the Marauders, whose jaw was hanging open with shock. Their invisibility cloak lay forgotten on the floor.

Peter was squirming.


	5. Telling Remus

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Oh of course I wrote the Harry Potter series. I've also seen pigs fly. Yes I'm being sarcastic. This means that I don't own Rowling's characters._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

Telling Remus

"Oh, hey, Harry," said James uneasily. "Um, so, anyway.."

"I know," said Harry abruptly, taking everyone by surprise. "I know about Remus and all."

"Yeah, that too, and..er, okay, so.."

His brain spinning quickly, he said, trying to seem casual, "Oh, yeah, did you hear us talking in the office?"

The Marauders glanced at each other. Peter was suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Yes," said James carefully. "Would you mind explaining to us about that and all?"

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing, really. My parents were killed by Voldemort."explained Harry, who threw a venomous glare at Wormtail, who was now wringing his hands. "Where's Remus?"

"In the hospital wing. So....was your dad..er.. James Potter..?"

"Nope. You heard wrong. My dad's Neville Rettop and my mum's..erm.. Ginny Delacour."

_Ginny Delacour?_ DON'T BE _STUPID,_ HARRY!

"Oh, er, okay, then. Whose Sirius and how did he die?" asked Sirius, curiously, watching him closely.

Harry found it difficult to talk. To tell Sirius how he died was weird and impossible.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Harry firmly. "Maybe later."

Peter looked relieved. "Listen, do you want to sit with us at the Great Hall this evening?"

Harry Potter, needless to say, was taken back. The traitor was actually being... friendly.

"Okay," Harry answered, uncertainly. Sirius and James looked confused.

00

"YOU SCREWED UP THIS TIME, RON WEAS-LOCKHART!" Hermione yelled. "I think your last name was Lockhart..I'm not so sure.." she added uncertainly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Loski."

"Right," said Hermione nervously, glancing at Remus, who was observing them intently.

"I want to know what's going on," ordered Remus. "I know you're both lying."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about," stuttered Ron.

Remus gave both of them a skeptical look. "Riiiighhhttt....," he drawled, with one raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay....," said Hermione, anxiously. "But just don't tell anybody else..."

_I guess Dumbledore won't mind. After all, it's trustworthy Remus, right?_

An idea flashed in her eyes. "Wait! I'll tell you if you join this club called S.P.E.W..."

00

* * *

It would have been longer, but I need to sleep....huge, huge, life changing exam.... 


End file.
